Lugia's Journal - Miya's Adopted Father and Mentor
by graffiiti
Summary: A Journal recorded by Lugia from the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red/Blue Era. Lugia, throughout most of his life, has never really cared about anyone or anything except for the sea he protected. Suddenly, he was tasked with watching over and training a small, teenage Chikorita named Miya. Although he didn't see much in her, he later finds out how special she really is.


Entry 1  
Date: 1/1/20XX  
Thursday  
Mood: _Not Interested_

"Hmph, the start of a new year, huh? Not interested. As long as the sea is safe, I'm content.

* * *

Entry 2  
Date: 1/14/20XX  
Wednesday  
Mood: _Whatever_

"Another day. Still not interested..."

* * *

Entry 3  
Date: 1/29/20XX  
Thursday  
Mood: _Same_

"Again, Still not interested. Honest, I don't know why I'm still even writing in this Journal. I know I promise Lapis that I would write down how I feel and what was going on each day to help me feel more motivated and creative, but I really don't want to write in this thing. _***Sigh***_ Despite her being a professional, I'm not lonely and I am not depressed..."

* * *

Entry 4  
Date: 2/2/20XX  
Monday  
Mood: _...Surprised?_

"This morning I saw something rather strange. There was a Pokemon that almost looked like a 'Raichu' swiftly gliding across the water. After first, I thought I was either seeing things or it was one of the Alolan Raichus that have been popping up on this side of the region, but when flew out of the water, It was...a normal Raichu. It probably wasn't a good idea to just _FLY _straight out of the ocean like that because the Raichu made this high-pitch scream like when you accidentally surprise a girl while she's taking a bath in the water (Awkwardly enough, it's how I met Lapis; I hope she never reads this) and fell into the water, which was both hilarious and embarrassing in my part; Kinda feel sorry for the guy. After I helped him out of the water, I asked him how he was gliding across the water like that and why he screamed. His response was, 'A friend of mine taught me how to surf before I became a Raichu because I love the ocean so much...and I screamed because you surprised me, sorry. I was never expecting the Guardian of the Ocean to come up out of the water just to see me.' To be honest, I hope I see him again. There aren't very many 'Ocean Lovers' out there...and I may need to get out of the water more often...

* * *

Entry 5  
Date: 2/17/20XX  
Tuesday  
Mood: _Effin' Bored_

"Another day, guarding absolutely nothing. Being a 'Legendary' and 'Guardian/King of the Ocean' is fine and all, but it still gets rather boring after a while."

* * *

Entry 6  
Date: 2/29/20XX  
Sunday  
Mood: _Speechless_

"Just when I thought today was going to be any other day, someone actually came to visit me; it was Blue the Swampert and Nina the Meganium, old rivals of mine. It was rather strange for them to come and see like this on such short notice, but since they was here, I assumed they wanted to fight. I was wrong. On the isle above where I usually rested at, Blue tapped the water (knowing I would hear that) quite urgently, which wasn't like him. Usually, they would go _IN_ the water to see me, but not this time. Emerging out of the water, I saw that it wasn't just Blue and Nina, but someone else with them; someone much smaller. Asking them why they summoned me like this, they both explained to me (and I hope heard them correctly because I'm looking at the tiny one right here!) That they needed someone to Look after their daughter and teach her...Ok, first things first: I am NOT a babysitter. Second, their daughter is a Chikorita! How am I suppose to teach this little thing? This is belittling; I mean, just look at her! She's...well, she is somewhat adorable...But that's besides the point! I should not have to spend my days looking after a Chikorita while her parents do missions, or rather, Miya (I think that's what she said her name was). Regardless, I somehow how sweet-talked saying 'yes' and agreed on training her in the mornings when her father drops her off. Ugh...why did I agree to this...I know she's about 4, which is an adult for normal Pokemon, but why is she curled up on my back?

* * *

Entry 7  
Date: 3/4/20XX  
Thursday  
Mood: No idea

(Note to self: Do not use the beach as a pillow, it's not as comfortable as it looks.)

"It's day 4 of being with their daughter and honestly it hasn't been very eventful. Lately she's been asking to stay over and all it's been resulting to is her sleeping on my back while I laid my head on the beach. I'm surprise she isn't getting seasick lay on my back as I'm float above the water. Another thing I didn't understand was why did she seem a bit of a older teenager until her parents explained to me that she was born, not from an egg, but naturally as a Half-human, but doesn't know. This was honestly a surprise and not a surprise to me since I remember Blue isn't fully a Pokemon. He has the gene of a human, but everything else about him is Pokemon. Another thing I recall is my mother telling me how humans give birth in a 'natural' sense than Pokemon, which was confusing...until she showed me. Goodness, I really didn't want to see it, but I knew I need to. I do wonder what she's up to over at the Islands on the human side. It's a good thing she can't be caught, My Grandmother was smart to have her hatch here in the Pokemon Regions 300 years ago...I know I'm immortal, but my goodness, I'm getting old..."

* * *

Entry 8  
Date: 3/13/20XX  
Saturday  
Mood: Omg...

(I know I'm suppose to speak and write properly as one of the Kings, according to Dialga, but I'll make a few exceptions)

"Ok...this is amazing, but scared me for a good few minutes. I know Miya has been coming over to playing (though, I should be training, but that's besides the point) and even sleeping over a lot recently, but something happened. This morning, when I checked my back to see if she was still sleep, she wasn't there. I checked the isle too and she was nowhere to be found. That's when my heart sank and looked at the ocean. Diving down, I swam to the bottom as my heart was racing, knowing I would find something I was going to regret for the rest of my life. But that wasn't the case. On the ocean floor, I finally found Miya, but she was still sleep! HOW THE HECK IS SHE ABLE TO BREATHE DOWN HERE! Normally for a Non-water Pokemon to breath underwater, a water type have to be with them and give the the ability to do so, by whatever means (even if it's something simple as a bubble on the head, or complex as sharing power, which only last for a small amount of time). In Miya's cause, I didn't give her that power, no one did; I would know about it. That kind of power gives off an energy that only I, Manaphy, Kyogre, and Tapu Fini (Still getting to know her) can feel, but there wasn't any energy resonating from her. Waking her up, she stretched and said "Good Morning" while looking at me strikewith the most adorable eyes/strike. After awkwardly saying "hey" (I could have done better), it took her a good 10 seconds to realize that she was at the bottom of the ocean. For a moment, she did start freaking out, but she realized that she was breathing in the water as if it was air, she stopped and give me the same confused look as I was giving her. After the, everything was just awe to her. It was her dream to be able to go deep enough to see what was underwater. Before she started wandering off, I took her back to the Isle and summon her parents immediately (They have to accept the summon before teleporting, only Arceus and Palkia can summon them without approval). Telling them what happened, they seemed very happy, but seemed almost aware. When i questioned them on it, they told me that Xatu sent for them since he had a vision. Apparently Miya is suppose to be "A Child of Prophecy" for 3 unforeseen events. That geezer my be old, but he's never wrong. Maybe there's something to this kid after all.

P.S. Her mother told me this: "You sending time with her will come in handy. There may be a day that we won't be there for her anymore, who knows. You're the only one we trust." Those words made me unease for some reason.

* * *

Entry 9  
Date: 3/14/20XX  
Sunday  
Mood: Interesting for once

"It's Sunday and I decided to see what this kid could do. I started with seeing if she was able to walk on water since she was able to breathe underwater, but that was a bust. I wanted to see if she could swim, since all she did was walk underwater, but she couldn't. What is it with this kid? I'm pretty sure she's able to breathe underwater because her father is a Swampert, but I have this feeling she can do more...

* * *

Entry 10  
Date: 3/27/20XX  
Wednesday  
Mood: Accomplished and Happy

"After seeing that she was able to breath underwater, I've been teaching her how to swim for the past week or so and it seems she went beyond my expectation. Usually certain Pokemon have different ways of swimming, depending on if they have fins or arms, but surprisingly, Miya wanted to know how I was able to swim. After showing her my way of swimming, she attempted it, but only wiggled around in place, in the water, which was actually funny. I told her that I don't just move my body, but use the water around me to thrust myself forward and swift. From then on, I noticed that she wasn't playing as much and was in the water, attempting to swim. This morning, she woke me up and told me she finally understood. Wanting to see this, we both jumped into the water and immediately, I see her gliding gracefully in the water. My word, only a week of swimming and she's already able to swim like me...hmm...maybe there's some other things I can teach her...

* * *

Entry 11  
Date: 5/13/20XX  
Thursday  
Mood: Content...for now

"I know I haven't written in this in over a month, but it seems that's going to be happening a lot now. Recently, Miya Turned 5 and lately she's been growing a bit in the past couple of months; basically an adult now. Amazingly, I was ablt to teach her some water moves that I had no longer used, Such as Water gun, Water Pulse, and even surf. Today is rather content...but I know the time is coming. I just hope I can get her some safe.

* * *

Entry 12  
Date: 6/4/20XX  
Friday  
Mood: Something doesn't feel quite right...

"Training continues for the kid. She's going to need it. Unlike every 30 years, Something about this time around does not feel right. I know when natural disasters happen, Pokemon get hostile, but this year, it's even more than before. Recently, a gang of Mantines (Which are usually Docile...) out for blood attempted to attack Miya, even while I was right there with her. My first instinct, was to guard her at all cost, but Miya was eager to fight, Saying she wanted to "show how much your training helped me". That actually touched my heart. Keep a close eye on her, I let her go and mercilessly, the group of Mantines shot Ice Beams. Seeing that, I wanted to jump in between them and stop them from severely hurting her, but in response, she shot a Hydro Pump (Which underwater is basically a powerful amount of pressurized) at the Beam to deflect it. I will say that I have never taught her that and even if I were to, it would take a very long time since she's not even evolved yet, _If_ she were able to. The attack was enough to eve get the Mantines attention and caused them to hesitate a bit. Shaking it off, one of them charged at her with double-edge, but the moment they reached her, she punched them hard enough to send them sailing out of the water and onto the beach of the isle. Another one, boldly enough, tried to use Aurora Beam at me. I knew Aurora Beam wouldn't do anything to me, but before I could deflect it back at them, Miya held up her leaf and took the attack. It was enough to even freeze her leaf solid. And I thought the Mantine was bold, goodness. Although she did that, what happened next basically confirmed a few things. Taking her frozen leaf, she smashed the ice encasing it with sheer force and launched a razor leaf at the leader. The leaf was somehow sharp enough to cut one of the Leader Mantine's Antenna off and the very tip of one of his fins. I was glad that was enough to scare off the gang, including the one that landed on the beach, but from then on, I learned 3 things

1: She was strong.  
2: She powers indeed came from her father.  
3: Avoid making her mad.

P.S. It's been clouding for weeks now...

* * *

Entry 13  
Date: 6/28/20XX  
Monday  
Mood:...Scared for once...

"This isn't right. The sky...it was pitch black. No moon, No sun, no stars, nothing but red clouds circling over the Summit of Dream. I knew today was time for the Prince to awaken from his 30 year slumber, but this was different. The air was tense. It's as if he had gain more power than before. I wanted to go there and see what was going on. Taking Miya to the Sky Tower where I know she would be safe, I asked Rayquaza if he could look after her for a little bit while I went to see what was going on, which I knew he would say yes since he actually loved Pokemon a lot smaller than him. Despite the fact that I was right, he told me I shouldn't go and it wasn't safe. He knows we are unable to die, but for him to be worried wasn't like him. Ignoring his plea, I attempted to fly off until I was suddenly stopped by the {High King} himself Arceus. I knew he's able to teleport, but goodness, I didn't know it was that precise. As Rayquaza took Miya inside the tower, I asked as to why I wasn't allowed to see what was going on. His words, as I quote: " The situation is being taken care of by the most powerful group I know. Other smaller diasters are being accessed by the best teams in each region. The chosen one is there as well, and he happen to be a Buneary! The cutest kind~ ! I wonder if I can have one as an attendant at my castle..." (...I still can't get over the fact he's pink, has the personality of a 16 year old human high school girl, yet has knowledge many times more than an Alakazam, AND married!). The situation that was going on was dire and I have no idea why he let a few little Pokemon deal with something this big...Wait...he said "Best Teams"...oh no, that means Miya's Parents are out there fighting some disasters. I need to sneak out of here without Rayquaza knowing...

* * *

Entry 14

?

(illegible handwriting, but very proper)

"This must be your Journal, Lugia. I must say, you have had an eventful year and I know I should not be reading this, but I could not help to notice that you left your journal on the bed in the Guest Room. You should not have left Lugia; Arceus could have been watching, but I understand. I don't know when you'll be back, but your pupil here misses you. It's been several weeks since you've left without notice. Don't worry, I've been taking care of Miya, and even got the opportunity to see this strength you've been speaking of. If you don't mind, I will teach her how to control her strength and possibly a few moves, In return, please come back safely.

* * *

Entry 15  
Date: 7/26/20XX  
Friday  
Mood: I don't know...

"They're missing...what am I going to tell her. I just talked to Arceus about it and even he was a bit surprised. He said he wasn't aware of it since he has an issue of his own that needed to be taken care of, but it's not like them to suddenly go missing. I hope they're alright. For now, I asked if Miya and I could stay at Sky Tower for another month before going back home and Rayquaza more than happily accepted. He sure do like company. For the time being, I was also asked to be Miya's Adopted Father until her parents are found. Once we get back home, and everything settle down, I will go and give Palkia and Dialga a visit. For Arceus not to know their whereabouts could mean that they were cast away from this world, or dead...Just like she said...

P.S. I won't be writing from another year. I need to focus on Miya and learn to be more of a Parent than a teacher, which also means training will be at a minimal.

* * *

Entry 16  
Date: 5/11/20XX  
Wednesday  
Mood: Anew

"It's been about a year since I've written in this thing...goodness, Rayquaza was right. I did have an eventful time last year. After what happened last Summer, it was confirmed that Miya's Mother had died trying to saying a group of explorers. She was successful, but in exchange for her life. Her father, although grieved, is alive and now stays with Miya and I. I've always known Swamperts to be very tough, but he's very docile and shy. It may be where Miya gets her kindness from. I feel sorry for him and a few times I've tried to hand her care back to him, but he told me that he's not himself anymore and will need help. Hmm...to think a Swampert and a Lugia such as myself would be Fathers to a Chikorita. Before there are any wrong ideas, It's not what it seems, but I do care for him very much. I will make sure I protect both of them.

P.S. I seems I won't need this Journal anymore, It'll be in a safe place.

* * *

Entry 17

?

This child...she may actually be a child of prophecy. I know I said I wouldn't write in this anymore, but I need to record this. Something extraordin-

(The pages are torn.)


End file.
